


Gratefulness

by Mirasola



Series: Gratefulness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasola/pseuds/Mirasola
Summary: Hermione couldn’t make herself at ease knowing she owed Draco Malfoy a debt. Now, she tries different ways in repaying her debt.Part 2 of "The Least Person She Wanted to"
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Series: Gratefulness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Days have passed since she unexpectedly met him at the prefects’ bathroom. It is a good sign that everything seems normal. 

On his part, he still is the prideful and rude type. His derisive smirk never leaves his face and he still does his most Malfoy-like activity which is to hurl insults at her best friends whenever they pass each other’s group in the corridor. However, this makes her uneasy and cautious in defending them for she knows what he might do. She does her best to avoid him, which is hard whenever they are in Potions class due to his loud laughs and banters whenever Harry is humiliated by Snape. The charm she gave him didn’t help in easing her discomfort. A part of her is never secure, especially remembering the last words he whispered to her before leaving the bathroom. 

“Just a bit of advice, Granger. Don’t be too nice.” 

_What could he possibly mean?_ She couldn’t decipher if it was genuine advice or a warning about obtaining something he could use against her. Not to mention his tone and signature smirk when he said these words. 

She slammed her book and walked out of the library. 

She noted in her mind as she walked towards the Gryffindor tower, 

“I must find a way to remove my debt to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

She went to the corridor heading to the Slytherin Dungeon. She didn’t want to lure herself too close in the snakepit. It is dinner and he would be probably heading to the great hall. Few Slytherins cast dreadful looks on her as they passed by. She noticed that most of the Slytherins already passed, making her wonder whether he already passed before she stood there or he went immediately to the Great Hall after his class. With only a few minutes left before dinner, she decided to leave. She turned her heels and walked towards the Great Hall, then she heard footsteps and “Look what we have here,” she instantly knew as she stopped and faced him. 

“What do you want, Granger?” Obviously, he was accompanied with his two most loyal friends or followers, Crabbe and Goyle. 

“I have some matters to discuss with you.” 

He raised his brow and looked at both of his friends, which also share the same look. 

She pierced her eyes intently on him “Regarding prefect matters.” 

He nodded and said “Yeah, yeah, obviously” yet with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Of course, you wouldn’t go here to invite me to sneak out with you. How foolish of me to think of that.” 

Crabbe let out a snort. 

She could feel her annoyance starting to boil. Yet, she maintained her composure and said “Unless you want me to bring the matter to the higher ones.” 

He stopped for a moment and then smiled at her. He ordered “Leave us.” to Crabbe and Goyle which obediently followed. She followed her gaze on them. 

As soon as they disappeared, she faced him. She was about to say something when he interrupted and said “Couldn’t stop pondering on the last words I said, Granger?” raising both of his eyebrows in a quick motion while his eyes bored at her. 

_Yes._

“No.” with a fearful seriousness in her tone. 

It is quite confusing that his smile even became wider. Is he reading her mind? Does he know she is lying? No way. Shaking the thought, she added “Obviously, I know you’re up to something.” 

“Yeah, because it has come to your attention that the whole school knows your failed attempts in freeing the house-elves. Doesn’t it?” He said while lazily turning his head side to side and looking and rolling his eyes.

She could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks. “No.” Then she abruptly added “But you might, for the next few days.” 

“Don’t give me ideas, Granger.” 

_This conversation is going pointless, more of taunting than negotiating._

“With that, I have decided that the charm I gave you wouldn’t be suffice in making you keep your word.” 

“You don’t really trust me. Do you?” 

“Of course not.” She said while keeping a straight face. She wasn’t entirely sure if she saw him flinch or it was just her wandering mind. 

“Well then, what are you proposing?” 

“Perhaps you should let me pay my debt to you.” She said as her eyes tried their best to avoid his. ”I could help you in any studies.” 

“Do you think I could do that myself?”

“I didn’t mean that w—“ 

“Would you humiliate Potter for me?” 

Her eyes went wide. Obviously, what could she expect from him, ”Aside from that.” 

“Would you humiliate Weasley for me?” 

Clever but pathetic. “Aside from that too.” 

“Then, you have nothing to offer me.” He started walking. 

_No. No._

She blocked him “Aside only from those two.You could ask me anything.” 

“Anything?” He said with a smile growing on his face. 

“Any...thing” She hesitantly answered. 

“Would you break a school rule for me?” 

Thoughts wandered in her mind. “What is it?”

He leaned closer and whispered it to her. 

“Noooo.” She shook her head. ”I wouldn’t.” 

“That’s it, Granger. There is nothing you can do.” He laughed as he stepped forward. “Step aside will you? Unless you don’t want to do that too.”

Panicking, she said “No.” She crossed her arms, blocking herself to him. 

He turned his head down on her, with his eyes looking while she held her chin up, looking back at him. 

“On a second thought. Tell me what I should do about it.” Is she hearing herself? No. Would she risk breaking school rules just to repay her debt at him? 

He just blinked at her. 

Convinced with her judgement, she decided that she would rather be punished for breaking school rules than being in debt with Draco Malfoy. “Surprised, are you? She said, being pleased with the confidence in her voice. 

“Sort of.” He tilted his head to the side while grinning. 

“Are you going to tell me about it or not?” 

“You’re actually going to do it don’t you?” a hint of taunt in his voice. 

“Would risk it. To repay you.” she said with annoyance.

He leaned closer and whispered to her. However, a few seconds had passed and he hadn’t said a word. 

She stepped backwards and looked at him. She noticed the mischievous smile on his face. “What?” She then hissed. 

He let out a huge snort and laughed afterwards. “That’s not very Gryffindor of you,” He stared at her face, “the hissing, I mean. Anyway…” still laughing, “Don’t do it.” 

“What?” She stared at him with confusion. “I thought you want me to re—“

He cut her off and said “I don’t ask anything from you, Granger.” 

She somehow felt some relief knowing that she wouldn’t risk herself breaking school rules. Yet, there is a growing confusion in her head. 

_What is he up to? I don’t believe he wants nothing from me._

“What do you want then?” 

He huffed, taking a deep breath with audible air escaping from his nostrils. “Don’t you understand the words I previously said?” 

“I understand it but I don’t believe it.” 

“I like your frankness, Granger. But I’m really not asking anything from you.” 

That’s the same seriousness, same intent he is showing when he asks her if she wants him to hear her problem. Same expression that got them into this madness. 

_No. There must be something you want me to do._

He replied as if he read her mind, “The only thing I want you to do is stop thinking about it. Do you part in staying silent and I’ll do mine as well.” 

She couldn’t find any word to say. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

Meanwhile, seizing the opportunity, he started walking again. 

“Wait.” She said as she hurried to him and blocked him again. “Don’t let any of my friends know about it. Specially Harry.” 

He rolled his eyes and was about to say something when someone said “What is it that I shouldn’t know?” 

She turned her head and saw Harry, alongside Ron, standing on the end of the corridor. She didn’t notice that they had already reached near the end of the corridor, as she kept on stopping and blocking Malfoy. 

“Harry…I-I..” she stuttered. _They shouldn’t know about it._

Malfoy walked past her, towards Harry “She is asking me to..” He looked at her, with his evil smirk back. 

Her heart is pounding. _No. This could have been prevented._ She was right, she shouldn’t trust him. Now he has the perfect opportunity. 

“...shut up about believing you are mad, Potter.” He smiled at Harry, then he looked again at her, asking for her confirmation. “Which I won’t. Right, Granger?” 

She felt some relief. “Y-yes. Harry.” She said trying to convince Harry and play along with Malfoy. “I just had enough of it.” 

“Thank you Hermione. But you don’t need to do that. Malfoy somehow enjoys it...” 

“I certainly do.” He laughed. 

“Which I don’t certainly care.” Harry said as he gritted his teeth. 

“Do you?” He retorted. But before Harry, or any of them could reply, Malfoy said “If you’ll all excuse me, I will attend dinner now.” He nudged Ron as he walked past him. 

Before he could disappear, he halted and said to Hermione “Don’t do it, Granger...” without looking at her.

“...Please” afterwards, he continued walking and disappeared into the Great Hall. 

“Blimey... What does he mean?” Ron, befuddled, asked her.

She stared silently on the floor, avoiding both of her best friends' gaze as she wondered the same thing Ron is befuddled with. 


End file.
